Pokemon Adventure Light it Up
by violet569
Summary: This is a story where four friends battle their way through the Joto region making new friends and maybe even lose some. Will they survive the tasks ahead of them? Will they be best friends or worst enemies? Can they use the power of friendship to fight off the enemies? Find out in Pokemon Adventures Light it Up. Enjoy my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone it's violet569 this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it!

Intro.

Welcome to the amazing world of pokemon. This is where people and pokemon meet and share bonds with each other. Some people use their pokemon for evil and others battle for fun. This is also where are story begins with three young trainers at the start of their adventure. Their names are Eclipse who is 13, Zoey who is 14, and Dillon who is also 14. In this story we will learn what the power of friendship can do. There will also be hidden secrets and magical objects. Now we will start our story off in the Unova region with Eclipse.

Chapter 1

A message

Eclipse:

"Hah-hah-hah. I've got to get there faster." I panted as ran past some Deerling following the rising Sun. I shot down the winding road trying to get to Professor Juniper's lab as fast as possible so I can get my first pokemon. But something made me hesitate. I stopped running. Then I heard someone talking. I was to curious to even think that it might be dangerous. I started running in that direction away from the trail following the voices.

I leaped over tree roots and ducked between branches. I weaved my way through the forest until I spotted a clearing with people wearing strange clothes. I hid behind a bush before they could see me. Behind the people there were big pieces of equipment like construction equipment. I overheard one of them saying "With this we will be able to capture the legendary trio." I edged my way closer. Then I stepped on branch and it went SNAP! The people who were talking turned.

The female said "Hey look it's an intruder that we can beat." "Yeah" said the male next to the female. I stood up from my hiding spot. "How are you going to beat me?" I asked my voice wavering. The female answered "In a pokemon battle of course. You do have pokemon don't you?" I swallowed.

?:

I stuffed an Oran berry into my mouth. I went to pluck another Oran berry when I hear someone talking very loud. I popped another berry into my mouth before dashing off to go see what all the noise was about. "Pesky humans always ruining my lunch" I thought to myself as I ran with my turquoise leaf tail flowing behind me.

Eclipse:

"Um…" I started to say but the male cut me off "You mean to say you don't have any pokemon and yet you still challenge our ideas?" My heart was thumping and my brain was going so fast I thought it would explode. Just then there was a rustling besides me. I looked and there standing looking at me was a Snivy. But this one looked different. It was turquoise instead of the normal green. The Snivy said "Sni Snivy."

Snivy:

I was annoyed that the humans were so loud. I looked at the girl. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt with a golden necklace and one of those pink and white pokemon hats except the pink was purple and sunglasses on top. She also wore purple high-tops and baggy jeans that were faded blue but looked comfortable. Her hair was a golden blond like rays of sunshine frozen in place. It was in a ponytail with some coming down on the front.

Her eyes were honey golden with filled with relief and pleading to me for some help. I looked to the other two humans. Both their eyes were filled with rage. I looked away quickly. I turned my attention back to the duo. I went into my fighting stance ready to fight. Both smirked. They backed up and threw some weird looking red and white ball screaming something that I couldn't quite understand. A white stream of light came out that temporarily blinded me. "Purrrrrugly!" Said the big fat Purrloin. I realized it wasn't a fat Purrloin and that is was a Purugly.

I used leer and then tackled both of them. Some other humans were starting to take notice and let loose their Puruglys and other flying creatures. Even the girl looked worried. I knew I was. Even I couldn't handle all those pokemon at once. Then the weirdest thing happened. There was a rustling in the tree to my far right and a pokemon came out. I bowed. It was one of the legendary trio. Virision.

Eclipse:

I saw the Snivy bow and I knew I should too but couldn't move a muscle. I was dumfounded because it was Virision. "But where are the other two legendaries?" I thought. What happened next answered my question. Cobalion and Terrakion burst into the clearing radiating a powerful aura. Everyone shielded their eyes from the glowing light except me and Snivy. Next thing I know the team was gone and only me and Snivy were left. Virision spoke to me this "You have done well today but you must get stronger if you are to face the Challenge ahead of you. I must go. Good bye for now little hero." And with one graceful leap Virision was gone.

Snivy stopped bowing and started to walk away when I said "Hey wait a second Snivy." I stopped and it turned around to face me. I continued "You are powerful and I can tell. Would you like to be my partner?" It stared at me for only a moment until replying "Snivy Snivy." I grinned. "Okay then you need a nickname. Hmm…" I thought hard until I came up with a good nick name. "How about Slither?" I asked. The Snivy nodded its head and I picked it up and held her close. Then I saw a steel bracelet and I picked it up wondering who it belongs to looking at the symbols on it. Then I said "Alright, let's go meet Professor Juniper."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dillon's water play in Kanto

Dillon:

"Hey mom can I watch TV?" I asked. "No" said mom. "Aw but…." Something silenced me. I looked out the window. There was something glinting out in the rain. "Hey mom? Can I go outside?" She paused for a seconded. "Why?" she asked. "I see something." "OK but don't take too long. Hurry back." She said. "Ok mom." I said. I put my black Nike sneakers into my boots and put my coat over my black and yellow jacket and black denim shorts. Then I put the hat over my short cropped chocolate brown hair. "I'll be quick mom bye." I closed the door and then I was out in the heavy, chilly rain.

I told my mom I would be quick so I rushed over to the shining object and picked it up. It was a golden bracelet carved with detailed designs. "I bet my pen pal would like this" I thought to myself. But then I tripped on something squishy. As I fell to the dirt I lost grip of the bracelet. "Oomph" I grunted as I hit the ground mud splattering all over my freckled face. The thing I had tripped on started to move. "Uh oh" I said in a small voice as the thing wrapped around my legs making me unable to stand up and run.

Squirtle:

"Squirtle!" I yelled as I danced in the rain splashing puddles no bigger than an Oran berry. I danced happily until I saw Tentacruel, my old enemy. I had to run to get there before he went underwater. "Come and get it Tentacruel" I thought to myself as I rushed forwards.

Dillon:

"Mph urge" were the sounds that I made while I struggled from the bond. I stopped struggling when I noticed that the ground was moving. No the ground wasn't moving, I was moving. I was heading straight for the lake. I started to squirm and struggle again but it didn't let go. "Help!" I screamed but over the noise of the rain no one could hear me. "Help!" I screamed again. When suddenly there was a Squirtle at my side and it used leer so the squishy grip loosened just enough that I could get out.

I stood up and I saw a Tentacruel rise up out of the water. It had cruel and intelligent eyes. "Come on out Gyarados!" I heard from behind me. It was my mom. "Mom" I said as she hugged me and as Gyarados fought with the Tentacruel. Gyarados won and was returned to its pokeball. "Oh thank goodness you're safe" my mom said to me. "It was all because this Squirtle made the Tentacruel let go of me. I think he wants to stay. What do think Squirtle, do you want to stay?" I said. Squirtle replied "Squirtle Squirt." "I take that as a yes" I said.

Squirtle:

"Squirtle Squirtle" I said trying to get their attention. "What do you need Squirtle?" the boy asked me. I made the hand gesture to follow me. They followed. I picked up the golden bracelet not knowing who or what it was for but I gave it back to the boy. "Is this the thing you saw Dillon?'' asked the mom. "Yes" Dillon answered. "It is very pretty" she said. Dillon said "I was going to show my pen pal. Oh I better go do that now before I forget." "Let's go inside" the mom said and with that we went inside.

Dillon:

Just before we went inside there was a chill in air. "Burr." I said "Is it just me or did I get cold all of a sudden in the middle of summer?" My mom said "It is not just you who is feeling it. It is us too." There was a chilly wind behind me and when I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes. "Articuno" I said. Articuno said "Great victories come in small amounts. You did a great job today but there are many more battles to win. Dillon stay with Squirtle, you will need his help. , Dillon must go on a journey with his pokemon. I can't stay any longer. I will see you soon brave one." Then Articuno flew into the sky and it became warm again. "I have to go tell my pen pal right away." I said as I rushed into the house to the digital computer.

*later that day*

"Hey guess what I found out in the rain?" I asked. "That golden bracelet you're holding in your hand right?" said a female voice. I said "Right. Oh and sorry, what is your name again?" She giggled "It's Zoey remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoey's new Sinnoh pokemon

Zoey:

"Hey Whitney." I said "Can I ask you a Question?" "Shure and I just answered one Zoey." She giggled. Whitney was by best friend since first grade. She had steely white hair tied up in braids. She was wearing a gray tank top and gray short jeans.

"Okay you got me there, but…." I trailed off.

"What?" she asked

"Oh sorry just thinking. Whitney, when do you think we are going to get our first pokemon from the professor?"

The excitement faded in her stormy gray eyes. "Oh about that I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Oh. What is it?" I asked

"The professor isn't giving us our pokemon, well he is but he isn't. Your mom is giving them to us. The professor is sending them through your mom. She got the other pokeballs and our pokedex."

"Well that's fine. Isn't it?"

"Yes but. We start our pokemon journey tomorrow."

I gasped "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Hey it was new information to me and it was supposed to be a surprise." She said sadly.

"Hey don't worry." I said "I can keep a secret."

*the next morning*

"Good morning Zoey." My mom said. I yawned, stretched my legs, and then got out of bed. "Yes Mom?" I said "What do you need?"

"I got your new pokemon" she said "What!?" I said knowingly just to make my mom think it really was a surprise. "Get dress and I'll let you chose one." She said as she walked out of the room. I put on my clothes and then I looked into the mirror.

My black jeans were worn but comfortable and my black boots were a little above the ankle. My gray tank top was covered by my black sleeveless hoodie. My light brown short hair was in my face freckled face and covering my light brown eyes. I had a light weight gray and black stripped scarf draped around my neck. I also had my newest piece of jewelry. A light blue bracelet. It didn't match bye I thought it was important.

I went as quickly as possible down the stairs almost tripping in the process. "Ok Mom I'm ready." I said slipping into my chair at the dining room table. Then there was a knock at the door. "Hold on Mom" I said going for the door handle. As soon as I slightly opened the door, it burst open and Whitney came in. "Ok I'm here we can get our first pokemon now." She said calmly like she hadn't just bust through the door. "OK." I said "Mom let's see the pokemon."

"Ok here is the first one. Chimchar." Chimchar came out of its pokeball and it looked like an orange monkey with a fire tail and some hair on top. "Chimchar" it said. "Ok here is the next one. Turtwig." Once Turtwig came out it looked like an ordinary green turtle with a brown shell and a sapling on its head. "Turtwig" it said. "And last but not least, Piplup" Piplup came out of its pokeball and said "Piplup." It looked like a penguin with a blue hoodie.

"Hmmmm" I said out loud. They all looked cool and I knew I had to choose one. I just couldn't pick which one. "I choose…..Piplup." My Mom gave my Piplups pokeball. "Thanks Mom" I said. "Who will you choose Whit..." My sentence was cut off when she said "Chimchar. I choose Chimchar." "Ok that was fast" my Mom said. She handed Whitney her pokeball. "Ok run along now. I've packed your breakfast in your backpack with everything else you might need. Don't forget to stalk up on food at the pokemon center." She was about to continue when I said "Thanks Mom. Let's go Whitney. Bye Mom!" As I dashed to the door I grabbed my backpack. Whitney followed me. "Bye Mom" I said as I shut the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 4. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had come to a writers block. Enough of my nonsense jabber. Everyone enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Eclipses secret

I ran on the path towards Professor Junipers Lab with Snivy following behind me. I said "I see it Snivy. We're almost there." I started to slow down and so did Snivy when we approached the lab. "Snivy stay out here for a little." I said. She replied "Snivy." I walked into the lab and looked around. It looked just the same as it did before the first time I came here. I looked at the different equipment used for…for… My thoughts froze. Experiments. I shivered remembering that horrid day when it happened.

_"Please do this for me" he said. "It won't hurt." _

_"You don't know that! Don't push me!"_

_"It won't hurt now get in."_

_"No! Please don't do this to me. I refuse to be treated like an animal!"_

_"Get in the device NOW."_

_"NO!"_

_Thunk_

_"No! Let me out!"_

_"This will only take a moment now relax."_

_"How could you do this to you own daughter! Help!"_

I brought my thoughts back to reality. I didn't come to remember things. I came to see Professor Juniper. I walked up to the Professor is her chair and said "Hi Professor Juniper." She turned "Hi Eclipse. Are you ready for your first pokemon?" She said cheerfully

"Well actually…"

"Wait. Don't tell me you want a Snivy."

"Well if you would let my fin..."

"We've been missing a Snivy for almost 2 months. We just can't find her. Have you seen her?"

"PROFESSOR JUNIPER!"

"Oh yes Eclipse, did you have something to say?"

I did a face palm. "Professor Juniper. I came to tell you that I have partner already. The pokemon is a Snivy. It may be the one you're looking for."

"Oh well let's go have a look shall we?"

This is what she said when she saw the Snivy. "SNIVY! Where have you been lately? I've been looking all over for you."

"Sni. Snivy Snivy Sni Sni" it said as it looked away from the professor.

"Professor Juniper. I'd like this Snivy as my partner."

"Ok I'll let you have this Snivy, but only because I knew your mother and she was a good woman."

"You knew my…..mother?"

"Yes I did. That's be sides the point. I shall give you Snivys pokeball, your pokedex, and your other pokeballs?"

"Y-Yes please. Thank you Professor Juniper."

"You're so very welcome."

I started to walk away with Snivy following me. I didn't really pay any attention to what I was doing because I wrapped up in thoughts. My mother left me when I was young. Too young to remember her. My dad was a horror and hated me. That's why he wanted me to be used as a test subject. My brother came to the rescue. He turned the machine off before it was too late.

My brothers name is Jake and he is 14 years old. He had stunning jet black hair that was uncombed and came down to a little lower that the ear. His eyes were almost black too. He wore everything black. A black sweat shirt over a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, black sneaker, and black shades that covered his eyes. He has somewhat tanned skin just like me. He only had one pokemon and it was his prized possession. It was mom's pokemon. She took it everywhere and so does he. It is Haxorus.

"Snivy Snivy" Snivy said. That brought me back to the present. I realized that we were here. Home sweet home.

"Hi Jake I'm home and I've got my starter." He was standing in the kitchen. "Good for you" he said in a joyous tone. "Which one did you pick?" he asked. I replied "I chose Snivy." "Oh that's a rare Snivy. I've heard of them but I've never seen one." he said looking at Snivy. "I've heard they're called shinies."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone this is a very long chapter because I had to get a lot of information in it. Hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me!

Chapter 5

Someplace else?

Eclipse:

"What!?" I said in an accusing tone. "You want me to start my pokemon journey in another reign!?" "Well yes I do." Jake said calmly. "I think starting out in another reign would let you meet other people and other pokemon. How about Johto?" I stared at him dumfounded with my mouth wide open. "How…Why…Wha…" I started. Jake said "Hold your Blitzles Eclipse. I'm going on a pokemon journey too." My expression gave away my emotions.

"Oh come on Eclipse I'll be fine." He chided. I closed my mouth and said "All right if you insist, but you must tell me which region you're going to." "Ok" he said. "Fair enough. I'm going to the Hoenn Region." "Wow." I said in amazement.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Both of us will be leaving for our pokemon journey tomorrow. We will be traveling by train."

"OMA really!?" _(OMA: Oh My Arceus)_

"Get some rest now, you'll need it tomorrow. Both of us will pack tomorrow also."

"Goodnight then bro." "Goodnight sis."

_That's the first time he's called me sis in a long time, _I thought.

*In the Morning*

*Yawn….

In my daze of a sleep I felt as if there was an earthquake happening. I slightly opened my eyes to only see the blurry outline of my brother shaking me. "Wha" I said dreamily. "Come on" he said "We're going to miss the train!" I looked at my bed side stand with my digital clock. I squinted and read the time "How? It's 4:32 AM." "Oh. I must have forgotten tell you in all the excitement yesterday. "He said innocently. "Our trains leave at 5:30 AM."

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to wake up. Then I hopped out of bed almost head butting Jake in the face. "Whoa there. You almost hit me in the face." "Sorry" I said "But could you leave my room so I can change?" "Oh. Sorry ok." He said as he walked out my room closing the door behind him. I was moving kind of sluggish this morning because I just woke up. As quickly as possible I threw on my clothes, (they look the same as the first outfit) put on my necklace and bracelet, grabbed my backpack which my brother had already packed, and ran through the kitchen and through the living room outside of the house where my brother was waiting for me to say goodbye.

I ran up to Jake and hugged him. This would be the last time I saw him for a very long time. I started crying. I had told myself that he would be fine and that I would see him again, but I cried anyway. "It's ok Eclipse." He said in a reassuring tone. "I'll see you again."

"Ok here are the rules."

I pulled away so I could listen to him.

"Number One. Always have Snivy with you.

"Ok." I glance to my right only to see Snivy coming out of the woods finishing off the last of something that looked suspiciously like an Oran berry.

"Number two. Try not to do anything with romance. You can if you must but please try NOT to."

I did another face palm. Like **_I_**was going to fall in love and the person would love me back.

"Number three. Don't forget about me and don't forget about my directions to the station."

"I remember the directions and ok" I said giggling. "I won't forget about you."

"Goodbye" He said hugging me one last time.

"Bye" I said as he walked away.

*25 minutes later *

"Come on Snivy. We have to get there faster if we want to get a good set." I said running through the forest with Snivy following behind me. We had reached a dark part of the leafy green forest. I said "Let's go Snivy." Snivy responded "Snivy Sni." Instead of running we walked through the dark forest because we didn't want to trip and fall. I heard the crack of a branch behind me. I turned but I didn't see anything. I turned back to where I was walking thinking it was nothing.

Later I heard the crunching of leaves. I turned and again I didn't see anything. I turned to look at Snivy. I asked "Hey Snivy, are you hungry?" Snivy replied "Sni Snivy Sni."

Snivy:

Eclipse handed me half of an Oran berry and I ate it very fast. Right as I finished the last of the berry I hear "Snivy watch out!" Next thing I know I've been hit in the back, had been flung 5 feet, and I was on my face. Pain coursed through my body as I tried to stand up. I finally stood up on my feet. I heard Eclipse say "Oh. It's a Deino. Let's see what the pokedex has to say about this Pokemon" "_Deino the Irate Pokemon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves."_ I could tell that is was at least level 12 because it knew headbutt. She put her pokedex away and started walking up to the Deino. I ran forward still sapped of strength toward the Deino. "Stop Snivy." She said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I think it's hungry." She took an Oran berry out of her all purple Jansport backpack and set it in front of the Deino. Before it could eat it something so fast I could barely see it went bye. It was blue and black and it looked like it had a spike on the chest and on its hands. I didn't know want the pokemon was. It didn't look like it was from this reign.

Eclipse:

I took out my pokedex once again and pointed it at the pokemon that just landed on the side of a tree. "_Lucario the Aura pokemon. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away."_ It looked at me with those fierce eyes and knew it was hungry too. I saw it had a scar running from its ear to the bottom of its head across its left eye. I set out a whole bunch of Oran berries and some sandwiches. Deino and Lucario ate until there was almost nothing left. "Hey Deino and Lucario. Would you like to join my team?" I asked. This was exhilarating. I might get 2 new pokemon within my first day of being a pokemon trainer.

"Deino Deino." Deino said. I took that as a yes and I took out a pokeball. Enlarged it and Deino didn't get scared or back away. I tapped the sphere to it head. As I held it in in my hand it wiggled once, twice, three times, _ding._ "Yes! I caught a Deino!" I turned to Lucario. It seemed by what I had just done. I was taking out another pokeball when Lucario hopped off the tree and ran off. "Lucario wait!" I said but it was too late. Lucario was gone.

"Come on Snivy. Let's go." I said as I trudged toward the train

*on the train*

I sat in the last car in the front. There was only few other people in the train car with me. They were trainer and they had beaten me already. On this train there even was a poke travel center (a traveling pokemon center.) I was too weak to beat them and they had strong pokemon like Unfezant and Klinklang. It heard someone sitting down at the very back row and don't even ask how I hear that. I looked back and saw Lucario. I knew because it had a scar running across its left eye. "Lucario" I said. He turned to me. "Come sit here." I said patting the seat beside me. He stood up and walked to me and then he sat down it the seat that I was patting. "Lucario. I won't catch you if you don't want to be. You can stay with me and protect you." He looked at his eyes and they were filled with gratefulness. I hugged him thinking that he reminded me of my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey here's another chapter that's longer than the rest so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6

For me?

Dillon:

I just got off the digital computer talking to Zoey. I was so excited because I got to see Articuno and I got my first pokemon and… and… well you get the point. I was getting my pajamas on when Squirtle came into the room and said "Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle" "I get it" I said "You're excited about our pokemon journey too." "Squirtle!" Squirtle said. "Well I have to go to bed Squirtle. Goodnight Squirtle." "Squirtle…" I was so tired that I almost fell asleep before I got to my bed which was five feet away. "Goodnight…"

_ Beep Beep Beep. _That was the sound of my alarm clock waking my up at 7:30 in the morning. I had wanted to get an early start on my pokemon journey.

"Hey Mom I'm awake."

"Wow you're up early."

"Yes I am. I wanted to get a good start on my pokemon journey."

"Well that's good. All the things you need are next to your backpack so you can pack them."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome honey."

I started to pack my stuff into backpack. They were things like my pokedex (it must have been my mom's when she was young), some extra pokeballs, super potions, a sleeping blanket, food (lots of it), and a flashlight, those were only SOME of the things she wanted me to pack. I also took the golden bracelet. I had nothing golden but I thought it might look cool on me. "Snazzy" my Mom said as she winked at me. "You better get going if you want to get an early start. It took you almost a half an hour to pack everything." "Ok Mom. I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Bye Mom since I might forget to say bye afterwards." I said as I walked out of the room.

*Outside to House*

Squirtle:

I was so excited that I could barely keep my feet on the ground. I was getting ahead of Dillon and then I would run behind him. "Whoa there Squirtle" Dillon said. "Where'd you get all that energy from?" I shrugged replying to his answer. Dillon asked me "Hey Squirtle do you think we're going the wrong way?" I looked around me noticing what he was staring at. It looked like a little town, but it had this big tower on the outside. Dillon started walking toward it so I followed him. I had a bad felling about this like something would go wrong and Dillon would get hurt. I kept telling myself _think positive think positive_. It was hard to do as we neared the gloomy building.

Dillon:

As I approached the building I noticed a sign in the front that said "This is the Pokemon Tower. A place for pokemon to rest forever." I was unnerved by that last sentence but I shook the feeling off. One sentence wasn't going to creep me out the easily, or was it? I decided to walk inside to check the place out. Squirtle hesitantly followed me inside. I could feel the nervous tension in him. I returned him to his pokeball and went up the tower floor by floor looking at each of the different graves for pokemon. Oh sorry, _resting place_, as the sign said. I finally reached the top where there was a man hunched over the only grave stone in the room with a Cubone next to him. They both looked to be crying. I didn't want to disturb the man but I wanted to know what he was crying about. I walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around reveling his face streaked with tears.

He was an old man well into his seventies but he was nicely dressed. He wore plaid gray shorts with a gray plaid vest covering a plain white t-shirt. "What are you crying about Mr.?" I asked. He sniffed then answered "My little Cubone's mom just died. She was a nice Marowak." "Marowak." I said inquiringly. I pulled out my pokedex and it said "_Marowak the bone keeper pokemon. From its birth, this savage pokemon constantly holds bones. It is skilled in using them as weapons."_ "Oh, wait. What is a Cubone?" I said. I scanned my pokedex over the pokemon next to the man. It said "_Cubone the lonely pokemon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying make the skull it wears rattle hollowly._" I gulped.

"Oh, by the way. My name is Mr. Fuji. You know what."

"No I don't know want Mr. Fuji" I said.

"If you can beat me in a pokemon battle, you can have my little Cubone here."

I didn't want so hurt the man's feelings so I said "Ok. Shure."

The battle began when we were outside and Mr. Fuji said "Go Cubone!" "Go Law!" (That's what I decided to nickname Squirtle) and with that I let loose Law from his pokeball. His essence coming out in a stream of light forming into the body of a Squirtle and then Law appeared from the form. "You may have the first move Dillon." Mr. Fuji said. I wondered how he knew my name even thought I hadn't told him. I shook the felling off. I was battle time.

"Law use leer then tackle!" Law ran up to Cubone and a little light passed between them. Before law could use tackle, Cubone head-butted him right in the face. Law stumbled around until he found his balance and then stood back up strait.

"Law quick use tackle!" I said as he rush forward toward Cubone.

"Cubone doge then use bone club!" Mr. Fuji said. Law ran up to Cubone, and he almost dodged it but Law hit the side of Cubone's skull but it didn't faze him.

"Cuuuuubone!" Cubone said as he clubbed law with his bone as he was running by. Law fell face first onto the ground and it took him a few seconds before he started to get up again.

"Law you can do it!" I shouted. All of a sudden law stood up and puffed out his chest. "Wha…" I started to say when all of a sudden bubbles came out of his mouth. "My dear boy," Mr. Fuji said. "You pokemon has just learned bubble."

"Cool," I said. "Use bubble again and spread the bubbles all over the field!" Squirtle did what I commanded to do and the bubbles went everywhere. Cubone could doge it.

"Return Cubone." Mr. Fuji said.

After that I asked him "Why would you just give up Mr. Fuji?"

"Well, for starters you had the whole field covered in bubbles and water is super effective against ground types. My pour Cubone would be out in a heartbeat. I couldn't just let is suffer."

"Oh. I understand your point."

"Good. Now give me your hand." He said as he walked toward me.

I open up my palm to face to sky and he put the pokeball in it. I was surprised beyond words. "Cubone is yours to keep. You won it fair and square." I stood there for minuets longer after Mr. Fuji was gone just staring at the pokeball.

Squirtle:

My trainer was just standing there, looking at his new pokemon. _I hope this new pokemon won't replace me,_ I thought to myself. I looked up at my trainer. I was confident in him. He was a good person. He was going to keep me his favorite, or so I hoped.

Dillon:

I suddenly felt a jolt of energy. "Come on Law let's go heal up at the pokemon center." I said looking at Squirtle, then dashing in the direction of the pokemon center.

5 minutes later

I was sitting in the lobby and then I hear _Ding, Ding, Ding Ding Ding._ Nurse Joy came with the cart with Law and Cubone on it. She said "Your pokemon are feeling much better now. Just be careful and we hope to see you again." "Thank you Nurse Joy." I said returning Cubone to its pokeball, Law hopping to the ground from the cart. When we walked outside of the pokemon center, we saw some suspicious looking people to our right wearing black outfits and the symbol R on the front them. _Who are they?_ I thought to myself. "Law. You need to be quiet so we can follow them before they get away." I whispered to Law. The strangers ran around a corner and I ran to catch up with them. I didn't turn all the way around the corner because I heard voices.

"Plan A didn't work so we should now begin plan B." said a man's voice. If a voice could be pudgy, than this one would be it.

After, a raspy voice said "No you idiot!" _Thunk._ "Plan A is still in progress!"

"It is?"

"Yes. Don't you remember we are trying to retrieve the bracelets before the kids get them? Don't you remember that we are supposed to be WORKING on finding them!?"

"Uhhhh… No I don't remember any of that."

I turned away thinking _Bracelets. Get them before the kids do._ I look down at my bracelet. _Could this be what they're talking about?_ I started to go back when I bumped into someone wearing that weird uniform. "Hey." He said looking straight at me. "What are you doing at our hideout?" I didn't answer him, but I did take out me pokeball. All he did was snicker. I just gave him a hard glance. He suddenly jumped for my pokeball, grabbed it, and ran off with it. "Hey!" I shouted as I ran after him.

"Law let's go!" I said and he ran towards me. I have to admit the guy was fast and had good stamina, and running through tall, itchy grass was not fun, but we were gaining. I glanced to my side and I saw a sign that said _Joto border ½ mile._ I kept running determined to bet my pokeball back. I glanced at another sign that said _Joto border 5 yards._ I shook my head in dismay. _How could this happen? _I thought to myself as I ran across the border.


End file.
